You Mean Everything
by Meffisto
Summary: All she needs is her husband


Juvia swears that all she needs is her husband.

Husband. She giggled as the pleasant tingle ran through her body upon thinking about Gray as her partner in life. Even after two years of marriage, Juvia still couldn't get over it.

She would survive natural disasters, calamities, plagues and even war if he was by her side. Sure Juvia was hardy and powerful but eventually and undoubtedly, she would get herself in trouble. But in the end, Juvia would survive, simply because Gray would never let anything happen to her. He would stop battles just to find her and make sure she was okay. He would risk his life for her, die for her if need be.

As he has done before. Juvia thought sombrely, lugging her supplies to her destination and trying her best to be quiet.

Who would have thought that Gray Fullbuster would become a doting husband? Juvia knew that Gray had the habit of exaggerating certain things like his protectiveness of her or his paranoia that he was a magnet for death and destruction. He surely had his reasons, with his past and all the heartache he's been through yet Juvia never expected that marriage would double that side of him.

Gray was now more protective, more paranoid, and more caring than ever.

She wasn't exactly complaining. Just the thought of all the little and big things he goes through for her everyday makes Juvia smile. Some might call him intense and smothering, but anyone from the guild would claim that Juvia was the same. She was just more open and expressive of it. She's sure he doesn't even notice how much he's changed.

Juvia thought how Gray was before they started their relationship. He was the cool and mysterious guy that had made her heart hammer inside her chest and the person who returned her sun. In the years that she'd known him, Gray had slowly revealed his true nature, that of a man who's willing to do anything and everything to protect those he loved. He had shown that to her many times.

She never lacked anything. If Juvia wanted to cuddle on the couch the whole afternoon and watch rom-coms, Gray would grumble but embrace her nonetheless, even if he would eventually fall asleep snoring. If she had the urge to stitch him random articles of clothing, he would reluctantly stand still as she took his measurements. If she wanted white sauce on her pasta and not just regular tomato sauce, he would make a side trip towards the market just to buy her said sauce before going home

That was just the way Gray was. He was a good listener, even if he didn't speak much. She could rant and drone on in front of him, holding their one-sided conversation by herself, but she knew that Gray never missed a word. He was thoughtful in his own way, always making sure that he made up for all the anniversaries and events he would miss or forget.

Although it wasn't just him, if Gray meant everything to her then she wanted to be everything to him as well. She would strive to be the best wife she could be for him. And that was what she was trying to do at the moment.

Juvia lugged around the heavy toolkit, heading towards the leaking faucet in their bathroom. Gray said he would fix it but the man in question was currently napping away on their couch, exhausted from a mission.

He had just returned home a few hours earlier, looking tired to the bone yet happy nonetheless to see his wife. After she had tackled him to the floor and peppered his face with kisses, Juvia made sure he consumed a quick meal and changed into clean clothes before fondly lulling him to sleep.

Juvia had sat with his head pillowed on her lap for a while, just stroking his raven hair. Making sure he was out cold did Juvia set off to work.

She wanted to let him rest and not worry about anything. Gray was such a hard worker. It wasn't exactly her biggest concern that she knew nothing of plumbing or fixing anything related to faucets or pipes for that matter. Water came out of them, and she practically controlled the element. How hard could it be?

Apparently, it was very complicated. At least for Juvia.

She had tugged and twisted, putting her biceps to good use. She nearly caused a flood. Twice. Three hours after she had began, Juvia finally managed to fix the leak and put her tools away. She wiped at the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead, patting herself for a job well done. She sighed in relief, knowing that she had at least eased her husband's burden.

Juvia took one last look at the faucet, nodding in satisfaction before standing up and gathering her tools.

She quietly stored them away before heading to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Her shoulders and arms ached but Juvia shrugged the pain away, happy that she had exerted effort.

She didn't notice the lazy grumblings that headed her way.

Juvia had just finished washing some vegetables when she squeaked, surprised by the cold hands that made their way inside her shirt and around her. Gray hugged her from behind, his cool fingers spanning her abdomen. His head lolled to her shoulder, a muffled groan making its way to her ears.

Juvia placed the greens in a clear bowl before she faced her husband, careful not to bring her wet hands anywhere near him.

"Good afternoon, Gray-sama. How was your nap?" She beamed up at him and lovingly kissed his jaw, excited to tell him about how she fixed the faucet by herself.

He didn't answer her and instead laid his forehead on hers, sighing deeply. "M' still beat" he grumbled. "And sore"

Juvia raised herself on tiptoes and brushed her nose against his, smiling when he leaned forward trying to catch her lips, his aim landing on her cheek instead.

Her husband still looked half-awake. "Maybe Gray-sama should go back to bed. Juvia will wake you when the food's ready" Juvia whispered to him.

"Can't sleep well" He mumbled again. "Hate sleeping alone"

"Juvia could bring out that body pillow for you maybe? " Juvia said jokingly, already knowing that Gray would never really be satisfied with the thing. He'd voted to throw it out when they first bought the house.

"Now that's just worse" He snorted. Finally catching her lips, he kissed her deeply, almost feverishly. Juvia smiled against his lips, missing the feel of her husband's body against hers. Gray bent Juvia backwards, moving his head to the side for a better angle as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Juvia eagerly kissed her husband, forgetting about her wet hands as she slipped them around his neck.

He walked her backwards, until her back hit the edge of the kitchen counter. After making sure the space was empty, Gray hoisted her on top of it, gripping her thighs close. Never breaking their heated kiss, Juvia immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.

Gray was the first to break away. "I missed you" He whispered against her lips, giving her little nips and pecks. Gray's cold hands caressed her back, his rough palms against her smooth skin.

Juvia hummed contentedly as she lost herself to his comforting touch, leaning further into his embrace. Gray's mouth was right beside her ear, whispering more words to her that Juvia tried to comprehend.

"Hate leaving you alone. I've gotten used to your skin, your scent, your cooking, everything that I can't concentrate without them" He whispered to her, caressing the side of her face. Gray had grown bolder and more honest with his feelings, yet Juvia still blushed at his words.

"I miss you just as much, Gray-sama" Juvia smiled at him, leaning against his hand. He smirked back at her.

"And the sex. Man, don't even get me started" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Juvia giggled and slapped him in the chest, chastising him for his crudeness.

A yawn took over his face, his body flexing against hers. He slumped inwards and closer to her, one of his hands still under her shirt.

"Thanks for doing something 'bout that dang faucet. Really saved me a few hours of sleep" He slurred into her ear, stroking her spine. Juvia blushed at his words, moving backwards a little and bringing her hands to her red face.

" How did Gray-sama know?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He chuckled lowly. "You weren't exactly quiet Juvia. I heard you curse like a sailor probably about three times" He laughed harder when her blush intensified. Juvia covered her face completely, ready to apologize. She thought she was being quiet!

Gray simply kissed her digits one by one until she lowered her hands.

"No, really. I appreciate it, love. You didn't have to" He said seriously, gazing into her eyes. Juvia composed herself, allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

"You're welcome Gray-sama" She hugged him tightly, stroking his unruly hair and burying her face against his neck. "Juvia just wants Gray-sama to know that she is so thankful and that he means everything to her"

Gray silently agreed with her, repeating her words back to his wife and holding her closer.

"Now about the sex"

.  
.

Minutes into their lovemaking, they heard two loud pops and the unmistakable sound of the bathroom flooding over.


End file.
